Tu navždy si, môj kvietok jediný
by Ana Syringa
Summary: Ruina smrť. Tretia osoba, pohľad Rue. One-shot


**Tu navždy si, môj kvietok jediný**

Zaspievala štyri tóny. Bolo to znamenie, že je v poriadku. Počkala na zmamenie od Katniss a vybrala sa zapáliť druhú vatru.

Muselo to výjsť. Muselo.

Predierala sa lesom. Radšej by liezla po stromoch, ale musela zapáliť ešte dve vatry. Snažila sa nemyslieť na to, čo by sa mohlo stať, jednoducho to muselo výjsť.

_Volám sa Rue. Mám dvanásť rokov a pochádzam z Jedenásteho obvodu. Vyžrebovali ma do Hier o život. Je to krutá hra._

Nikdy na ten deň nezabudne. V momente, keď bledá ruka ženy zo Sídla vylosovala papierik, vedela, že tam bude jej meno. Nevedela prečo, ale nemýlila sa. A aj tak to pre ňu bol šok.

Zakrútila hlavou. Nechcela na to myslieť. Nechápala, prečo na to vôbec myslela. Snažila sa tú hroznú spomienku vymazať z pamäti, aj keď si bola istá, že do konca svojho života na to nezabudne.

Hry o život... Bolo to jej prvé žrebovanie, mala _jeden_ papier so svojím menom! Aj tak ju vyžrebovali. Nestačilo, že ich _pre nič za nič_ poslali do arény, aby sa navzájm pozabíjali. Ešte sa na to pozeral celý Panem. Sídlo sa na ich utrpeniu zabávalo. Pozerala sa na ňu teraz jej mama v televízii? napadlo ju. Zakrútila hlavou. _Nie. Ešte nie. Musí pracovať v sadoch,_ pomyslela si.

Pri spomienke na svoju mamu posmutnela. Možno ju už neuvidí. Možno už nikdy neuvidí svoju mamu, babičku, otca alebo svoju staršiu sestru, ktorú jej toľko pripomínala Katniss. Aj ona sa o Rue starala ako Katniss.

Zapálila vatru a čo najskôr sa snažila dostať k tretej. Zapískala štyri tóny - melódiu, akou dávala v sade vedieť, že je koniec služby a tiež to bolo znamenie, na ktorom sa dohodli s Katniss. Drozdajky preniesli jej správu a odpovedali jej. Vydýchla si úľavou.

A potom-

začula kroky.

Boli to zúrivé kroky, ktoré ju prenasledovali a šli si za svojím. Srdce sa jej rozbúchalo od strachu. Určite to je niekto z profesionálov. Musela čo najrýchlejšie vypadnúť od druhej vatry a zapáliť tretiu. A potom ísť za Katniss. To nebude také ťažké však?

No kroky sa stále približovali a zdalo sa, že ten človek zrýchľoval. _Určite to je nejaký chalan,_ pomyslela si. _Chalan z Prvého alebo Druhého, alebo zo Štvtého obvodu. Profesionálny vyvolený._

Spanikárila. Cítila svoje srdce až kdesi v hrdle, ako sa snažila čo najrýchlejšie, ale najtichšie uniknúť. Prebehla niekoľko metrov a zdalo sa jej, že profesionáli zrýchlili. Už jej bolo jedno, či ju začujú, aj tak vedela, že ju počuli.

_Prosím, prosím, prosím._

Nemala inú možnosť, vyštverala sa do koruny najhustejšieho stromu a skryla sa za listami. Poriadne sa vydýchala.

"Kde si?" zavrčal chalan z Prvého obvodu.

Bolo jej jasné, že rozprával s ňou Rue. Alebo možno Katniss.A to jej pripomenulo, že už dlho si nevymenili signály.

Potichu zaspievala a drozdajky začali opakovať jej melódiu.

Chalan zbystril a jeho oči poľahky našli Rue. Počul ju.

Došľaka, zanadávala v duchu a vyliezla o niekoľko vetví vyššie. Vyzerali síce celkom krehko, ale nemala by spadnúť... nemala by.

A potom -

PRÁSK!

Zvrieskla z plného hrdla. Obrovskou rýchlosťou sa rútila k zemi, rovno na provesionálov. Nemotorne vstala a začala pred nimi utekať skôr, než ju stihol napadnúť. Bol trochu nemotorný, keď sa za ňou otáčal, to jej zaručilo náskok. Utekala ešte rýchlejšie, takmer sa nedotýkala zeme.

_Prosím, prosím. Nech zakopne,_ prosíkala v duchu, ale nič nevravela. Plne sa sústredila na beh. _Prosím, nech ma nájde Katniss. Nech ho zabije..._ Lenže Katniss práve počula jej signál a bude si myslieť, že je v poriadku.

"Katniss!" zvrieskla zúfalo. "Katniss!"

"Rue!" začula Katnissin hlas. Bežala za jej hlasom. "Rue! Už bežím!"

Obzrela sa dozadu - letela na ňu sieť a zamotala sa do nej.

_Tak toto bude môj koniec,_ pomyslela si zlomene.

Pocítila záblesk nádeje, keď uvidela, že na mýtinu beží Katniss. Preplietla ruku cez pletivo. "Katniss," zašepkala. No nádej pohasne v tej istej chvíli, lebo sa do nej zapichol oštep.

Ani necítila bolesť. Cítila sa odrazu taká... slabá. Malátna. Akoby už nepatrila k svojmu telu. Z očí jej vytriskli slzy.

Chlapec z prvého zomrel skôr, než stihol vytiahnuť oštep. Katnissin šíp sa mu zapichol hlboko do krku. Spadol, vytrhol si šíp z krku a utopil sa vo vlastnej krvi. _Dobre,_ pomyslela si. _Je zas o krok bližšie k víťazstvu._

"Koľko ich je? Koľko ich je?" zakričala Katniss. S natiahnutou tetivou ostražito sledovala okolie.

"Nikto," zašepkala. "Zničila si zásoby?" Na tom jedinom teraz záležalo.

"Do posledného kúska," odvetila.

Na tvári sa jej zjavil smutný, unavený úsmev. "Musíš zvíťaziť," zašepkala naliehavo. Nezáležalo na tom, ako slabo jej hlas znel, záležalo na tom, že Katniss ju počula.

"Zvíťazím. Za nás obe," sľúbila jej, pokúsila sa usmiať cez slzy Katniss, ale tvár sa jej skrútila do bolestnej grimasy. Výstrel z dela oznámil smrť chlapca z Prvého obvodu, chlapca, kvôli ktorému umieral.

"Neopúšťaj ma," zovrela Katnissinu ruku. Nechcela zomrieť takto - sama a uprostred lesa.

"Nikam nejdem. Zostanem pri tebe," zašepkala. Sadla si bližšie a položila jej hlavu do lona. Odhrnula jej husté tmavé vlasy za ucho, aby jej nezavádzali.

"Zaspievaj."

Katniss si odkašľala a začala spievať krásnym hlasom. Melódia znela ako horský vietor a upokojovala Rue. Drozdajky doplňovali melódiu, ako to už ony majú vo zvyku. A Rue potichu plakala.

_Uprostred lúky sa zelený strom hrbí,  
tráva stelie vankúš pod kmeňom starej vŕby.  
Zlož telo ospalé, zavri viečka očí,  
otvoria sa, len čo slnko na oblohu skočí._

Tvoj spánok šík drobných sedmikrások ochráni,  
zlo ti nepokriví ani jeden vlások havraní.  
Tu mesiac ti prinesie len sladké sny,  
tu navždy si, môj kvietok jediný.

Zatvorila oči. Po lícach jej stekali slzy. Nemohla sa pozerať na bolesť v Katnissiných očiach.

_Uprostred od lúky a ďaleko od zbraní  
perina z lístia ťa pred chladom ochráni.  
Odlož všetky trápenia, zabudni na vinu,  
než nastane ráno, v rose sa rozplynú._

Tvoj spánok šík drobných sedmikrások ochráni,  
zlo ti nepokriví ani jeden vlások havraní.

Katniss posledné slová len zašepká, jej hlas sa od Rue vzdiaľuje. A aj jej vedomie sa akoby vznášalo. Cítila, že už nemá vládu nad svojím telom.

_Tu mesiac ti prinesie len sladké sny,  
tu navždy si, môj kvietok jediný._

Z jej tmavých očí vyhasol život.


End file.
